


“touch me”

by orphan_account



Category: A Little Less Sixteen Candles a Little More "Touch Me" - Fall Out Boy (Song), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: A little less sixteen candles, Alternate Universe - A Little Less Sixteen Candles, Alternate Universe - Vampires, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 10:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16721232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: pete didn’t really expect to fall for the vampire who turned him- and turned his life to absolute shit.





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> omg i love these aus lol sorry this sucks :0

Pete Wentz awoke with a gasp. "Fuck!"

He was panting; wildly taking in his surroundings. He wasn't where he last remembered... At the party. He was in a small bedroom, lying on a twin sized bed. The bedspread was a dark red, the color of blood; something that creeped him out immensely. It was like he was drenched in the crimson liquid; the one that was so unappealing to anyone. "Where am I...?"

He moved the bedspread off of him and glanced down at his appearance. He wore the same thing he was last in; black skinny jeans and a red sweatshirt- one lighter than the bedspread. It was exactly what he worn to the party. He pushed himself up out of bed and stumbled to the front of the room. Walking felt almost foreign to him. He felt weak; lightheaded. "I need something to eat..."

Pete stumbled to the door, turning the handle to reveal a hallway. He exited the room, using the door handle to hold his own weight up. He spotted a small table against the wall on the other side and let himself drop all of his weight onto that; that only led to a vase to falling off of it and shattering to thousands of pieces. 

"Oh, shit-"

"You’re awake," A voice said from behind him. Pete turned to look and saw a completely unfamiliar man. He had strawberry-blonde hair, with sideburns of the same color, and blue-green eyes, that made Pete feel comforted. His facial features were soft, as if they were welcoming Pete. He wasn't scared of the man; just a little uneasy, as he was a stranger. "Here, let me help you,"

The man walked over to Pete, grabbing him by the arm. He steadied Pete, but still kept a tight grip on his arm. "You must be... Hungry. come on. I have something you should be able to eat."

Pete snorted, shuffling beside the man as they began to walk down the hallway. "I’m not allergic to anything, so I can pretty much eat anything you give me."

The man sighed and shook his head. "Do you remember what happened?" Pete assumed he was trying to change the topic.

"I..." Pete trailed off, thinking to the last thing he remembered. "I went to a party. Something happened, but i'm not sure what."

"You don't remember anything else?" The man asked, slowing down their pace as they neared a staircase. The house seemed old, and Pete was sure the stairs would creak when they walked down them. 

Pete shook his head. "No... I don't. The last thing I remember is something knocking me out."

"Fuck," The man cursed, letting go of Pete. Pete started to sway, grabbing onto the railing of the staircase. The man quickly grabbed Pete’s arm, steadying him another time. "I’m so sorry!"

Pete chuckled. "It’s fine..."

"I never introduced myself," The man said, a look of realization crossing his face. He and pete were almost at the bottom of the stairs. "I’m Patrick Stump, member of the Hunters Agency."

Pete raised an eyebrow, following Patrick as he turned a corner at the bottom of the stairs. "I’m Pete Wentz. And what the fuck is the 'Hunters Agency?'"

Patrick sighed. He stopped in front of a mirror, turning Pete away from it. "Just... Just look into the mirror and tell me what you see."

Pete turned quickly, confused by what Patrick had said. "Holy shit!" 

There was no reflection of Pete in the mirror; only Patrick. Where Pete stood, there was an empty space. "What- what the fuck?"

Patrick tightened his grip on pete's arm. "Calm down,Pete..." 

"Am- am I a fucking vampire?" Pete looked at his hands, terror coursing through his body. "This can't be happening!"

Patrick began to rub circles on Pete’s back, pulling him into a hug. "Pete, please calm down and let me explain."

Pete pushed Patrick off of him. "Are you a vampire?"

Patrick chuckled at that, raising his arms in surrender. "No, I’m not. I’m a part of the Hunters Agency... We hunt vampires." Pete's eyes widened in alert. "We won't hurt you, Pete. I think we might actually have a way to help you."

Pete narrowed his eyes, still feeling the sensation of passing out. "No, you can't... I’m a monster! You can't help me..." He pushed forward, roughly shoving Patrick out of the way to get to the closest exit he saw; the window. 

"Pete, wait!" Patrick called after him. 

Pete didn't listen; he only continued running until he made it to the small, glass, window. He knew they were on the first floor, so he jumped, using all of his body weight to shatter the glass. He hissed in pain as the glass tore his skin- the skin that was already cold and pale as death. He pushed himself to the ground, and the newly-turned vampire began running down the dark streets of Chicago, terrified of the monster he had become.


	2. two

Heavy pants escaped from Pete’s lips as he ran. He wasn't sure how long he had been running; all he knew was that he was far away from the hunters house. He was in a shady area, one that looked like it would be home to vampire gangs. 

He wasn't very shocked at the fact that he was turned; he was more shocked about the fact that it was him who was turned. He always knew vampires existed... Ever since the night of homecoming. The night when his parents were murdered- slayed, by a vampire. 

He saw men and women hiding in the shadows of the city while he walked down the sidewalk. He knew they could smell what he was... He knew they were vampires, too. Much more experienced vampires, at that. Ones that could easily take him out with nothing but their own fangs. 

He kept his head down, the hood of his red hoodie pulled up over his head. "Hey, Newblood!"

"Shit," The Newblood mumbled under his breath. "Uh... Yes?"

The vampire behind him chuckled. Pete took in the appearance of him; pale, only a little taller than Pete with short black hair and hazel eyes. He didn't look very intimidating. "You need some help? I can smell it on you... You haven't been undead for more than a day yet."

Pete rolled his eyes, turning away from the older vampire. "I’m fine."

The other vampire smirked. "I wouldn't go that way, if I were you."

Pete turned back to face the other creature, raising his eyebrows. "And why's that? I’m capable of handling myself."

"You’ll find out," Pete began walking away, pulling his hood further down in hopes of it hiding his face. He didn't follow the other vampires advice; turning a corner and entering the alleyway. 

He made it far enough into the alley so that nobody outside would be able to see him easily when he was very suddenly pushed into a wall. "You’re a Newblood, aren't you?" The man who pinned him to the wall had eyes the same color as the previous vampires; only these held a strong flame of anger and hatred in them. 

Pete snorted, rolling his eyes. "No, I’m a fucking zombie. I have a name, you know."

The vampire hissed at him. "You’re in the wrong place, Newblood."

"Am I?" Pete asked, feigning innocence, though he cursed himself on the inside for not taking the vampire's advice. "I’m sorry; I was just running from a fucking hunter. I haven't eaten anything eit-"

The vampire hissed another time, interrupting him. he had perfect eyebrows; the eyes and eyebrows were really the only thing Pete could see of him. "I will kill you again."

The Newblood raised his eyebrow. "Really? Damn, that would suck."

The vampire sank his fangs into Pete neck. Pete wasn't sure where he had been bitten before, but he was ninety-nine percent sure it was exactly where the vampire just bit him. "Holy shit!"

He used all of his energy- not a lot, considering the fact that he hadn't fed yet- and pushed the vampire off of him. He clutched the hole in his neck, feeling blood pour out. "Do vampires even have blood?" He mumbled to himself, throwing a punch with his free hand to the vampires throat. 

The vampire he punched fell backwards onto his back, hitting his head on the brick wall. Pete was sure he was unconscious; even the strongest vampire wouldn't be able to survive that fall still fully awake. He took it as his chance to run- another time. He turned around, and began to run from the alley, going back the way he had came from. He took the possibility of being slain by a hunter less of a chance than being attacked by another vampire. 

He still clutched his neck, vision clouding with purple spots as he ran. "I told you not to go that way, Newblood!" A familiar voice called after him. 

Pete didn't turn around; only continued running down the middle of the street. This time, he paid no mind to the vampires lurking in the shadows; the only thing on his mind was blood.


	3. three

The blood truck was easy enough to break into. All Pete had to do was open the door; nobody decided to lock it, despite the fact that it was traveling through the most heavily vampire-populated part of Chicago. The driver had stopped at a red light, and Pete had taken it as his chance. He grabbed a blood bag, then left as quickly as he could. He was desperate; hungry, thirsty, craving the sensation of blood in his mouth. 

Pete ran into another alleyway; this one he was sure was abandoned. He sank his fangs through the plastic, and let the warm, crimson liquid fill his mouth. He swallowed it greedily, ignoring the blood that stained his hands and face. He licked his lips once. "Shit, did I just do that?"

Pete looked at the blood that stained his hands; it was ironically the same color as his hoodie. He began to hyperventilate, terror taking over his mind. "Fuck, someone's life could've been saved with that! I could've just killed someone!"

He brought his hand to his neck, feeling for where he was originally bit. He only felt one spot; the spot was red with blood, just like his hands and face. He began to back into the alley wall, looking at his hands in fear. The plastic bag the blood had been in was lying almost empty on the ground. Pete was scared of himself; of the monster he was. 

He began to run for the third time that night. energy coursed through his veins, and he didn't feel like he was going to pass out. Those were the only two upsides of stoking the blood. He kept running, until he made it to a familiar sight. "Holy shit..."

Im front of him stood his old high school; it was abandoned- hadn't been in business since homecoming night all those years ago. He ran to the door and pushed it open, entering the building that introduced the world of bloodsuckers and undead creatures to him. 

Pete made his way through the school, opening doors as he did. He remembered sitting in classes with Brendon, laughing without a care in the world. Pete remembered smoking in the boy's bathroom during lunch. He remembered everything, just as if it had happened yesterday. 

When he made it to the gym, he felt a sharp pain in his heart. "This is where it happened..." 

Pete pushed open the door, taking a quick look inside before turning and leaving. He couldn't relive the moment when brendon was bitten; when his best friend became a monster. 

A wave of exhaustion hit Pete, and he stumbled down the hallway to where he remembered the boy's locker rooms were. He opened the door, and made his way to a locker. There weren't any locks on them; something he was extremely grateful for. He was also grateful of the fact that they were large- big enough to fit him. 

He opened it, crawled inside, then shut the door behind him. As soon as he brought himself into a position, he fell asleep in the makeshift coffin, dreaming of blood, hunters, and bloodsuckers.


	4. four

Pete sunk the wooden stake into the vampire's heart, feeling no regrets as the unidentified vampire gasped for air. "You’ll... Fucking pay." He choked with his last breath, before falling limp. 

Pete held the vampire's body in the air, and bit into its neck, draining the blood from it. Pete had found it easier to take blood from vampires he killed; it didn't quench his thirst as much as the blood bag had all those days ago, but it still provided some food for him. He pulled his fangs out of the vampire’s flesh, taking a deep breath of air. He let the body fall to the ground, then wiped his mouth with the sleeve to his new jacket; a plain black one he threw over a striped shirt. He had on a scarf, too, using it to hide the scar in his neck from where he was bitten. 

Pete began to walk from the alleyway he was in, leaving the dead body there for someone else to take care of. He knew the vampire's gang would be there any minute, looking for a fight. Pete was prepared for it; he was always prepared for a fight. 

"Newblood!" A voice hissed from behind him. Pete sighed, turning to face the vampire. The vampire behind him pounced on to him, but was hit by Pete's fist. Pete shook his hand in pain, hissing as he did so, but still leaped onto the vampire on the ground. He grabbed a stake from his belt- he always kept more than two with him- and plunged it into the vampire's heart. 

The vampire choked in pain, but eventually fell unconscious- or dead. Pete was praying for dead. the Newblood pulled the stake from its heart, and wiped the blood of of it on the dead vampire's chest. He made a face at the blood that still stained the wood, yet he still put in back into his belt strap. 

He stared to run from the alley; he didn't look behind him as he heard multiple feet land on the ground from the rooftop. Pete cursed to himself, tumbling onto the ground when a vampire tried to tackle him. "Fuck!"

He felt one coming up behind him, as one was approaching before him. He held the stake, stabbing it once into the first vampire's chest, then another time into the second vampire's chest. They both fell to the ground, and he pounced on to the other two vampires only five feet away from him. He punched one in the throat, the drive the stake into its heart, then he managed to pin the final vampire onto the wall. Pete held the tip of stake to it's heart, preparing to sink it in at any second. "What gang are you in?"

The vampire Pete held captive widened his eyes, not ready to give into the Newblood that soon. "I- I will never tell."

Pete raised an eyebrow, tilting his head in the direction of the dead vampires lying on the ground. "Would you like to end up like them? I might not kill you if you tell me."

"Fine!" the vampire sighed. "I’m with the Dandies. I can't say anymore."

Pete smirked. "Suit yourself."

He plunged the stake into the vampire, letting it fall to the ground. "Thank you for that information."

Pete let the stake fall to the ground, tired of using one so dirty, and exited the alleyway, pleased to have this new piece of information.


	5. five

"We’re losing kills," Andy deadpanned, leaning back in his chair. Papers were strewn across the table in front of him; all reports of dead vampire bodies found. "We need to f-"

"That’s hardly a concern, Andy." Patrick replied, studying a sheet of paper. "The real problem is all of these deaths are... Violent. mainly just staking in a heart or chest, but sometimes there are fang marks. Fresh ones."

Andy snorted. "Really? Some vampire is going around and killing its own kind? Cannibalism much?"

"We hardly know if a vampire is causing most of the kills," Joe said, rubbing his eye. "It could be a human killing them, and a vampire draining the blood afterwards. We really don't know."

"Wait-" Patrick gasped, noticing something on the paper. "The fang-marks... They belong to a Newblood."

Andy coughed, as if he was choking on air. "What the hell? That can't be possible."

"It clearly is if it's happening." Joe retorted. "Have we gotten any Newblood reports lately?"

Andy shook his head. "Not that I know of-"

"Actually..." Patrick interrupted, trailing off. "I found a Newblood just the other day. I took him to the house and tried to explain what happened... He seemed like a good kid. He ended up fleeing-"

"Yoy brought a vampire into the house?" Andy asked in disbelief. "That’s- that's really fucking dangerous, 'Trick!"

Patrick sighed. "I know… The kid was turned by one of the Killjoys. I felt bad for him."

"Damn," Joe breathed, taking a sip of water. "Which one? I heard the leader- Gerard, or whoever- was attacked by a Newblood the other day."

"Could it be the same one?" Andy asked. "The same vamp who's killing the other vamps? Maybe he recognized Gerard as the one to turn him..."

"No, it couldn't be… Unless he did it on accident," Patrick said thoughtfully. "Pete said he didn't remember what happened. He seemed pretty fucking honest, too. The reason he ran was because he didn't want to hurt me."

Joe's eyes widened. "Pete? was his last name Wentz?"

"Yeah, something like that." Patrick nodded. "You know him?"

Andy snorted. "Patrick, he went to our high school. he was the one who punched the vamp that turned Brendon Urie. His parents were also killed by that same vamp that night. Don’t you remember that?"

Patrick eyes were wide with shock. "Holy smokes."

"If he's able to take out Gerard and full vampire gangs as a Newblood, who knows what he'll be able to do when he's fully developed." Joe said in thought, scratching the back of his neck. 

"I say we find him and kill him," Andy voted. 

Patrick immediately shook his head. "No, we can't do that. I think we should find him and try to get him on our side..."

Andy's jaw dropped open, whereas Joe nodded. "What? That’s a really stupid idea, Patrick!"

"I think we should do it," Joe agreed with the strawberry-blonde. "Team up with him, that is."

"Fine." Andy huffed, crossing his arms across his chest and throwing down his paper in frustration. "But if he pulls anything that could harm- or does harm- one of us, I’ll be the first to say 'I told you so.'"


	6. six

Brendon Urie watched as his former best friend drove a stake through the heart of a vampire. He watched the Newblood lick the blood off of the stake, making a face at the taste of vampire blood. Brendon knew from experience it wasn't as good- or filling- as human blood, but he also understood that not all vampires wanted to kill humans... Some would resort to killing their own kind.

Brendon wasn't sure how long Pete had been a vampire; all he knew was that the Newblood was causing blows in the vampire population. He had already killed off so many gangs... And Brendon knew he was after the Dandies next. 

"Pete?" Brendon fell from his perch, landing on his feet like a cat. "Is that... is that you?"

Pete spun around, holding the blood-stained stake out in front of him as a weapon. He was unprepared to see who was talking to him. "Brendon? Brendon Urie? Oh my god, it’s been so long..."

"Yeah, it has," Brendon chuckled, running forward to pull his friend into a hug. "Can you please lower that stake, please?" Pete nodded quickly, lowering the bloody-stake then pulling his friend into a hug. "How long have you been a vamp, Pete?"

Pete shrugged, releasing himself from the embrace. "Only a couple weeks. maybe three?"

Around the time when the attacks started. Brendon mentally cursed, but continued on the conversation. "Do you need a place to stay? I have plenty of space... And blood. You won't have to kill these guys anymore."

Pete snorted. "I don't kill them for the blood; I kill them for what they've done. The blood is just a bonus."

Brendon tried to hide the horror on his face, and believed he did when Pete didn't make a look of disgust. "Oh... I still have a place for you, if you're looking for one."

"What the hell?" Pete shrugged. "I’ve got nothing more to lose, am I right?" 

Brendon chuckled. "None of us have anything left anymore. Come on, I’ll take you back to my place and you can crash there for a couple of days. It’s almost morning."

"Thanks, Bren," Pete said in gratitude, closing his eyes for a second. "Let’s get going; we don't wanna be stuck out here at sunrise. That’s too... Early? Late?"

The corners of Brendon's lips tugged at a smile. "'Dusk is morning for those who live in the shadows'," He quoted from a vampire he spoke to a while ago; one he couldn't remember the name to if he tried. "It’s just this way. Let’s get going."


	7. seven

"Hey!" Patrick shouted, distracting the two vampires from their fight. Pete's eyes widened at the man he recognized, and he loosened his grip on the vampire he held. The vampire took this as his chance to run, so, he kicked Pete in the chest and jumped out the window, falling two stories into the shadows. "Oh-"

"What the fuck?" Pete screamed, tugging on his scarf. "You let him get away! You can't fucking do that when two vampires are fighting! You can't do that when any vampire if fighting! That’s just... Fucking wrong!"

"Calm down!" One of the strangers said, pointing a crossbow at Pete. He had long, stringy brown hair, and worse glasses. He looked intelligent, but Pete was sure that he was the 'brawn' of the hunters agency. "Or else I’ll pull the trigger-"

Pete rolled his eyes, crossing his black-clad arms. "And I’m so scared of your crossbow. Go ahead and fire; I’ve got nothing else to lose."

The other unidentified man held his hand out. "Andy, don't kill the poor kid. He could easily take you in a fight-"

"Thanks for the encouragement, Joe," The first man- Andy- cut the second man- Joe- off. "That’ll really help me with my self-esteem." He lowered the crossbow, no longer aiming it at the Newblood. "I didn't even want to be here, so make thing fast, Patrick."

Patrick sighed. "Pete, we have a deal for you."

"And it is?" Pete waved his hand, gesturing for Patrick to go on. 

"Well, we know that you're the Newblood who's been taking down all of the gangs," The Newblood's eyes widened at this. Patrick continued on. "We’d like to offer you a place in the Hunters Agency. You’d work on the team with us; taking down vamps and shit."

"I work alone," Pete replied, turning his back on the hunters. "Sorry."

"I told you it wouldn't work," Andy sighed, raising his crossbow another time. "Let me kill h-"

Pete leapt onto Andy, throwing a punch to the man's face. Andy groaned in pain, clutching his nose. "Don’t fucking mess with me," Pete hissed, standing up. "I told you; I work alone."

He glanced to the window the vampire had jumped out of earlier, and made his way to it. He ignored the glare Joe was giving him, and he ignored Andy groaning in pain. He ignored Patrick's look of dismay, and he jumped out of the window, leaping through the hold the vampire left earlier. This time he didn't cut himself on any glass. 

"That went perfect," Joe sighed. "Time for Plan B."


	8. eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and this is where shit falls apart and my writing starts to suck

Pete kept close to the wall, using the shadows to his advantage. It was much easier hiding in the dark rather than light. He made his way down the street he had been on only weeks before; when he was attacked a second time, when he was running from the hunters the first time. He felt refreshed being in the environment now and knowing he was capable of taking down anyone if they were to attack him. 

He was looking for a specific person; the vampire who turned him. He knew there was only a small possibility of him finding the vampire. Pete still clung onto the idea that he'd find it, even though the chance was very low. 

He was also looking for the vampire who warned him not to go the way; the vampire who's advice he didn't take. Pete felt guilty about that. He remembered the color of both eyes he saw; hazel. A beautiful, golden, hazel. the color calmed his nerves. "Fuck," he cursed as he heard footsteps behind him. Pete put his hand around a fresh stake that was hidden in his belt, preparing to strike. 

"Back here again?" The voice of a familiar vampire quipped. "I didn't think you would be after what happened,"

Pete hissed. "I have some questions for you,"

The vampire shrugged, letting the light illuminate the tattoos that covered his skin. He had a scorpion on his neck; Pete wanted to bet that was where he was bitten, and the scorpion was there to cover it up. "Go ahead and ask,"

"First of all; what your name?" Pete asked, flicking his eyes down to the stake he rested his hand on. 

"Frank. Frank Iero." Frank answered. "I’m apart of the Killjoys. I’m sure that was your next question."

"Killjoys...?" Pete trailed off, clearly deep in thought. "You’re pretty badass, right?"

"Mhm," Frank hummed, crossing his arms. "And I assume your next question is if I have any idea who could've possibly turned you?"

Pete let out a small chuckle. "Yeah, that's exactly what I was gonna ask. Or, if you know who could've possibly done this-" He pulled down his red scarf, revealing the biggest fang mark Frank had ever seen. 

Frank gasped. "Holy shit- that's what Gerard leaves after he attacks someone."

"Gerard?" Pete raised an eyebrow. 

"Gerard Way. Leader of my gang," Frank explained. "It looks like you were bitten twice... Is it possible he could have bitten you in the same spot you were turned?"

"That’s what I thought," Pete agreed. "But then I did some research; only vampires of the same blood- as in a family member or relative- can feed from the same spot another vampire fed from on a human. Most vamps go for wrists rather than necks when they feed, but this Gerard clearly saw an opportunity. Do you know if he has any siblings?"

Frank sighed. "I could get in deep shit for this, Pete." He ran a hand through his hair, taking a deep breath. "He does have one brother. His name is Mikey Way. He’s also a vampire, and apart of the killjoys. That’s all I can say."

"Thank you so much, Frank," Pete let out a sigh of relief, glad he was on the right track to finding his killer. "You should get going. I don't want you to get in trouble for being seen with me."

"Why would I..." Frank trailed off, watching Pete dart up the side of a building and run off into the dark of night. "Whatever. Good luck, Pete."


	9. Chapter 9

Pete sat on top of the building, feet dangling off of the ledge. He had a drink next to him; well, not necessarily a drink. More of a concoction made by Patrick. It was the only thing keeping him controlled, rather than a blood-thirsty monster.

He liked the city at night. Despite heightened senses, he was only able to hear the good in the streets. He only tuned out the screams of the innocent, the victims of vampires. It wasn't his time to save them; tonight was his night off. The boys promised him that. They told him they'd deal with whatever vampires they came across.

His new 'job' was ironic, really. He was a vampire hunter; a slayer. Yet, he was one of the monsters himself.

He sighed, grabbing the drink from beside him. He took a sip, but it didn't quench his thirst as well as he'd like. Nothing would ever quench his thirst completely; not even the vampire blood he still drank behind the hunters' backs. Human blood was the only thing that would fill him up, but he wouldn't have it ever again. Not after the blood truck. 

"Who’re you?" A voice asked from beside him, interrupting his train of thoughts.

Pete jumped at the new presence beside him, almost slipping from his perch. "Jesus fuck! I could've died!"

"I don't think you could have," The man beside Pete smiled, showing off a set of sharp canines. They weren't sharp enough to the point where Pete declared the man as a vampire, but his suspicions were raised.

"Realky?" Pete raised his eyebrows. "And why's that?"

"I’ll tell you if you tell me your name," Theman smirked, crossing his arms.

Pete rolled his eyes, grabbing his drink and taking another sip. "Pete."

"Wentz?" The man asked. Pete nodded slowly, already see of where the conversation was heading. "First of all; it's in the drink. That’s thing smells like cheap blood."

"Cheap blood-" Pete's question was cut off.

"Secondly, you made it obvious enough by sitting here and rubbing your temples for like, an hour straight." The man continued.

"Dude, how long have you been there?" Pete got an uneasy feeling in his stomach, and leaned away from the unidentified man.

"Since before you came along." The man winked. "I never introduced myself, did I? I’m Mikey Way."

"Mikey Way?" Pete furrowed his eyebrows, thinking back to the conversation he had with Frank. "Brother of Gerard Way?"

"Is that really how everyone knows me?" Mikey asked, scratching his neck. "Yeah, I am."

"Damn," Pete sighed, drinking the last few sips of his drink. 

"Do you have any siblings? Family?" Mikey asked, trying to make small talk.

"My parents died a couple years ago, and the closest thing I have to siblings are a couple of annoying-ass friends." Pete explained, playing with his scarf. 

"I’m sorry," Mikey said, biting his lip. "It must suck losing your parents..."

"Yeah, actually, they were killed by vamps." Pete rubbed his eyes. "I should really get back downstairs. I’m sure my friends are worried about me-"

"Yos live here?" Mikey gestured to the house below them, raising an eyebrows in question. "Don’t some hunters or some shit like that live here?"

Pete nodded. "Yeah. It’s a really long story."

mikey smiled, revealing his fangs at full length. They looked more mature than Pete's; he was sure they had been used to kill and turn- possibly even turn Pete- many, many times. "I’ve got time."


	10. ten

Two weeks had passed of Pete and mikey talking on the roof nightly, and the two vampires had gained a close relationship. They knew so much about each other, so much about each others backstories. Pete know how mikey was turned, and mikey knew how Pete was turned. That was a universal sign of trust between vampires; telling one how- or who, if you knew who- turned you. The only thing Pete didn’t tell Mikey was that he was apart of the Hunters Agency- that he was a hunter, himself. He was scared of what the other man would think. 

Pete was sneaking out to the roof at night; after whatever missions he had to complete or on his nights off. He liked Mikey; probably a little too much, in his opinion. 

"So... Have you ever turned anyone before?" Mikey asked, making a face as he took a sip of the drink Pete had brought him. It was what Pete had been drink for weeks; the concoction his friend had made. 

"Turned anyone on?" Pete raised an eyebrow, winking at the other vampire. "I hope I have. But if you mean turning human into a vampire, then I never have."

Mikey snorted. "I’m sure you've turned some people on,"

They stayed silent for a couple moments. Pete decided to break the silence. "You’re a member of the Killjoys, right?"

Mikey nodded quickly. "Yeah... What gang are you in?"

"None," Pete answered, only partly truthful. He wasn't apart of any vampire gang, but he did work as a hunter who staked members of vampire gangs. "I just... Don’t work well with people." He was fully truthful this time; he despised working with people. His few months with the hunters changed his opinion only slightly, but Pete would still not be joining any gang or group anytime soon. 

"I can understand that," Mikey sighed, rubbing his neck. Pete never paid close attention to mikey's neck- it was rude to stare at a fang scar- but Pete was ninety-nine percent positive that Mikey was rubbing the place where he had been bitten. 

"Yeah," Pete closed his eyes. "I’m sure your gang is looking for you. You should get going, Mikey."

Mikey nodded, standing up from his spot beside Pete. "I should. See you tomorrow, Pete."

"See you tomorrow," Pete watched Mikey leap off the building, and took a look at the empty glass mikey had left behind. The vampire was sure mikey would hate the concoction- and was sure he had hated the mix- but he still drank it because he knew it would make Pete happy. 

A smile grew on the vampire's face. "You’re fucking perfect, Mikey Way," He closed his eyes, but quickly snapped them open. "Holy shit- I’m falling hard for Mikey..."


	11. twelve

"You just fucking killed my brother!" Mikey screamed. he fought against Frank, who was holding him back from pounding on Patrick. Pete didn't know what to do; he knew he wouldn't be able to calm the vampire down.

"Mikey..." Pete approached his friend, holding a hand out. "Please calm down... I don't want you to do something you'll regret."

Pete ignored the questioning look that came from Andy. "You- you know him?"

"Fuck you!" Mikey screamed, breaking Frank's grasp. Frank fell to his knees, letting out a curse when Mikey's nails collided with his skin. 

The vampire hissed at Pete, pushing him out of the way. It was in a more gentle manner; something told Pete that Mikey was in his right mind. He knew what he was doing. 

Mikey darted the arrow Andy shot and he ducked under the stake that Joe tried to stab him with, lunging on top of Patrick. 

The hunters ran for their teammate, doing whatever they could to pry the vampire off of Patrick. Mikey sank his fangs into Patrick's neck, and began draining him of blood. "Fuck! Mikey..."

Mikey pulled away from Patrick, wiping blood from around his mouth. He had a sad smile on his face. "I’m sorry, Pete..."

He turned around, and ran. No one made any move to follow him; not even his own teammate, Frank. Pete gazed at the spot he stood longingly for a second, before turning his attention back to Patrick. "He’s... He’s bleeding out."

"Fuckung help him then!" Andy screamed. Joe was crying and Andy was shaking from anger. He knew the two of them wouldn't be any help. 

"The only way I can do that is..." Pete looked at the blood running from Patrick's neck. He didn't have much time. 

Pete kneeled down next to the hunter, and grabbed his wrist. "I’m so sorry to do this to you, Patrick," He bit down into Patrick's wrist, injecting his venom into it. He heard Frank gasp from behind him, and he heard Andy start hyperventilating. He heard Joe's cries increase, but he didn't stop. He knew he was saving his friend; even if it meant he was turning him into a vampire. 

"You just... You just turned him," Frank said, standing up. He held his wrist, and Pete could see Mikey had caused a lot of damage. 

"Yeah..." Pete trailer off, looking to the two remaining hunters that were human. "Guys, I’m sorry,"

Andy shook his head. "It was... You saved him by turning him into a vamp,"

Joe didn't say anything for a moment. "Thank you, Pete."

Pete smiled. "We should get him back to the house. He’ll be extremely thirsty when he wakes up, and we don't want him going on a rampage for blood." Pete turned to Frank. "Good luck with... Whatever Mikey has turned into."

Frank didn't bother asking how Pete knew Mikey so well, as he was the one to tell him about Mikey. "Thanks. Good luck with him, too." Frank turned, and began running in the direction that Mikey had. 

Pete turned to his teammates. "I know you're probably wondering how I know them..."

Andy raises his eyebrows. "Yeah, we are."

"I’ll explain it when we get back," Pete looked at Patrick who lay unconscious on the ground. "Our first priority is getting him back to the house- safely."


	12. twelve

"You call yourselves hunters?" Pete hissed, knocking one of the attackers to the ground. He pulled a stake from his belt, and punched into it, killing it immediately. He pulled the stake out, and moved onto the next vampire. 

He saw the rest of his team taking out the creatures at a similar pace as he was. They were staking and slaying, then repeating the pattern over again. Bodies of the undead were strewn across the street, though, Pete paid no mind to him. He was sure his 'friends' were uncomfortable- being in a foreign environment, and being surrounded by bodies they had killed. It wasn't what humans wanted to deal with, but they still continued fighting. 

Pete hissed when he felt someone grab his arm, pulling him to the ground. "Fuck!" He kneed the vampire in the crotch, causing it to clutch the sensitive area and let go of Pete. Pete jumped on top of the vampire, and stabbed it in the heart. It coughed a couple times, before it's breaths began to stop. "Was that the last one?" Pete called out to his team. 

"I- I think so. Do we know which one is the leader?" Patrick rubbed his arm where a vampire had scratched it. Luckily, it had injected no venom and only tore the skin enough to cause minor bleeding. 

Joe shook his head. "No... I don't think we do."

Patrick sighed. "Whatever. Let’s go home. I’m beat."

"We’re leaving the bodies here?" Andy snorted, rubbing his eyes. "Sounds fine with me-"

"It’s kind of rude to leave dead bodies in another gangs territory; especially when your 'gang' isn't even made of vampires," A voice from behind interrupted the conversation. 

"Who-" Patrick swing around, stake in hand. He stopped moving when he became face-to-face with a pair of smoldering hazel eyes. "Fuck,"

Pete's eyes darted between the three vampires standing in front of him. They all looked familiar in some way. The vampire in the middle had eyes incredibly similar to Miley’s, yet they were angrier. His facial structure was extremely close to Miley’s as well, only a bit more rounded. Pete was willing to bet this man was Gerard Way, Miley’s older brother. The very first vampire that had ever attacked him. 

The man to the left was Frank Iero; the vampire who had given Pete the information necessary to start researching on who turned him. 

Pete widened his eyes the moment he made it to the man to the far right. It was Mikey; the vampire he had been speaking to for weeks. The vampire he was falling for. Of course he’d be with his brother; working on missions with the Killjoys. 

Andy raised his crossbow, preparing to fire at the vampire who stood in front of Gerard. "No!" Pete leaped onto Andy, pulling him backwards. 

"What the fuck, Pete?" Andy screamed, raising his head to keep it from getting hit on the concrete. 

"Patrick, don't stake him!" Pete yelled, fighting against Andy. "Don’t fucking stake any of them!"

Patrick got the message only a second too late; he had already sunk the stake into Gerard's chest, the leader of the Killjoys falling limp to the ground. Frank and Mikey didn’t make any moves; instead, they stared at Patrick in both fury, and a bit of fear. 

"Sorry...?"


	13. fourteen

"Fuck," Pete hissed as he got slammed into the brick wall. His head collided with the solid, sending pain shooting through his body.

The vampire who pinned him smirked. "You won't be getting away tonight,"

"Really?" Pete squirmed under the vampire's hold. "Damn, I just got kicked from the 'gang' I was in, and now someone as pathetic as you is trying to kill me. This is just dandy,"

He kneed the vampire in the crotch, immediately falling to the ground as he did. He grabbed a stake from his belt, and brought it into the chest of the vampire. The vampire immediately fell forward, eyes rolling into the back of its head. 

"Oh, that was gross."

Pete turned around, eyes landing on Mikey. "Oh my god, Mikey-"

"Hi, Pete," The vampire let a small smile fall onto his face. "I'm really sorry..."

"It's not your fault, Mikey," Pete said, running forward and pulling Mikey into a hug. "I'm sorry I never told you that I am- or was- a hunter."

"I understand," Mikey sighed into Pete's ear.

Pete released the hug, gazing into Mikey's eyes. "Damn, I love you. A lot."

The smile on Mikey's face grew bigger, the white of his teeth- and fangs- shining. "I love you too… But there's something I really should tell you, Pete. Something I should’ve told you a while ago.”

Pete raIsed an eyebrow in confusion. "What is it?"

"I-" Mikey rubbed circles on his wrist, looking anywhere except for directly at Pete. "I was the vamp to turn you."

Pete was silent, but only for a moment. "Thank you."

"For what?" Mikey snorted. "Destroying your life? Turning you into a bloodsucking monster?"

"If you hadn't have turned me," Pete leaned close to Mikey, pecking the taller boy's lips with his own. "I wouldn’t be here with you."

Mikey smiled, grabbing Pete’s hair and pulling the boy closer to him. He pressed his lips to Pete’s, initiating a deeper kiss. Pete wanted to stay like that forever; he wanted to be held like that forever. 

Mikey’s arms went limp around his neck, and Pete broke the kiss. "Mikey? You oka-"

He gasped when the taller boy fell forwards into him, an arrow sticking from the back of his chest. "Mikey!" 

He fell to the ground, clutching the vampire as he bled out. "Fuck, I love you so much..." His tear fell onto Mikey’s cheek, glistening on the pale skin of the vampire. 

"Sorry!" A voice called from the top of the building. Pete looked up, hissing when he saw Andy standing at the top of the building, his crossbow slung over his shoulder. "That’s revenge for turning Patrick."


	14. thirteen

Patrick was asleep for a day. The hunters knew he'd sleep for a while, especially after being turned. Pete wasn't exactly prepared for Patrick's response to being turned, but he still volunteered to be the one to stay by Patrick's side when he woke up. "What- what happened?"

Pete held out a red liquid in response to Patrick, shoving it in the younger boy's hands. "Drink this, and I'll explain."

Patrick followed the direction, taking a small sip of it before making a face. "This is... This is my blood-replacement. Pete… What happened?"

Pete wasn't sure how to tell Patrick that he was now what he hunted. "You were bitten and the vamp sucked all of your blood out. The only way to save you... Was by turning you."

Patrick gasped. "Pete- thank you..." 

"You're thanking me?" Pete asked, raising an eyebrow in question. "I pretty much killed you."

"But I’m still here," Patrick argued, taking another sip of the concoction. "And you saved me… Hey, where are the other guys?" Patrick added the question onto his statement as an afterthought. 

 

Pete chuckled. "Of course you're worried about them. They’re downstairs, discussing plans and shit. Do you wanna go to them?"

"Yeah," Patrick nodded his head slightly. "I think I can walk myself. The blood replacement works good."

"Not as good as real blood..." Pete mumbled, watching Patrick get out of bed. "Or even vamp blood." Patrick didn't comment on his statement, but instead made his way to the door quickly and efficiently. The two men walked down the hallway and down the stairs. While they did so, Patrick raised a hand to his neck, feeling for where he was bitten. He flinched in pain, and Pete pretended not to notice. "Hey, guys,"

Andy and Joe looked up from a sheet of paper, smiling when they saw Patrick behind Pete. "Hey! How’re you doing, Pat?" Joe greeted. 

"I'm fine.” Patrick answered shortly, rubbing his upper arm, while his eyes fell to the ground. 

"Pete..." Andy glanced at Joe, clearly trying to changing the topic. "We need to talk you something."

"Yeah?" Pete's eyebrows shot up, unsure of what Andy and Joe could possibly have to tell him. "What is it?"

"We've been thinking," Joe looked at Andy, and continued on. "We think it would be best if you left the hunters agency. Patrick was turned by a vamp that you know, and we can't risk anything like that happening again."

"Really?" Pete seethed, slamming a fist down on the table. "After everything I've done for you guys?" Patrick didn't say anything. He instead looked at the two humans in question. 

Joe winced at Pete's words. "Yeah… I'm sorry, Pete."

"Don't be." Pete rolled his eyes and walked to the front door. He swung it open, and placed his foot outside. He turned his head around, and called to the three hunters. "The next time we meet, you guys might be trying to kill me!"

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic is posted from @thelastblews on wattpad


End file.
